plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Planteam Part 3: Blow it off
Note: 'This is made by Bolt-Weed. If you have anything to ask, leave a message on his message wall. Also, bold text is an action or something that's happening. Italics are area changes. Characters Returning Soul (Laser Bean, male) 18 years old Aure (Twin Sunflower, female) 15 years old (Whatever you are) ???? years old Zomboss (Zomboss) ???? years old Chica (Zombie Chicken, female) 8 years old Bowe (Puff-Shroom, male) 5 years old Bon (Four leaf Blover, male) 17 years old Sapelle (Sap-fling, female) 14 years old Techite (Bug Bot Imp, male) 13 years old New Pop (Balloon Zombie, male) 10 years old Holly (Popcorn Pult, female) 16 years old Zombie Army (Lots of zombies, unknown) ???? years old The Story Continuing from Techite's death after being torched, you and Sapelle are still trapped in an iron block, struggling to get out. Zomboss: Next is... '*looks at *''' YOU! *'''Zomboss grabs * ???: I'M A CUCUMBER! Zomboss: Wait what? *hit by popcorn* Both Sapelle and : IT CAN'T BE! Holly: Believe it fellas! *splats buttered popcorn in Zomboss' eyes* Zomboss:''*can't see*'AAAAARGH! POP! GET IN HERE! '''Pop enters the area. Pop: The hell do you want? You know what, I don't care. *kicks the buttered popcorn deeper in Zomboss' eyes* Zomboss faints, and everyone else runs away. Later, near Hot Plains... Chica: I hope they'll be okay over there... Bon: Chica.. Why are you so worried? Chica: Just a bit concerned... Aure: Hey! I think I see something! Bon: *spots Pop* 'Balloon Zombie! '*slowly spins his blades* Pop: STOP! Bon: WHY?! Holly: Oh, he helped those two escape. *looks at Sapelle and * Pop: I win! Chica: So what happened? Sapelle frowns as she pulls Techite's blue bug bot. Everyone gasps. Soul: W-What?! Sapelle: Torched to death... There was nothing we could do. Bon sniffs in sorrow. Bon: Techite...*sniff* Chica and Pop approach each other and begin to talk to each other. Chica: Hello! Pop: Greetings. Holly: *chatting with Soul* So.. Who are you again? Soul: They call me Soul. Who are you? Holly: I'm Holly. Nice to meet ya. Soul: So how did you find them? Holly: I was one of Zomboss' captives who got captured 3 days before them, and ended up freeing my self the next day. Then I freed those two. Nothing I could've done about the Bug Bot Imp though... Soul: Yeah.. He's dead... I understand. Pop: Dead.. Wish there was a way- The blue bug bot seems to move and have something inside it. Techite: I'm dead right? Bon: TECHITE! Techite: Bon! Bon and Techite smile and hug each other. Bon: I thought you were gone forever man... Techite: I barely pressed the red button to escape.. And then hopped in the bug bot, of course. Holly: *smiling* '''What a day... Pop: Bon, don't you- Bon: I WILL! '''Bon blows wind at Pop, crashing him into a wall. Pop: Ouch.... Suddenly an army of zombies arrive to attack the whole team. : We got company! Soul: Gang! Let's destroy this undead mob! THE END! Category:Bolt-Weed's fanfics Category:Planteam Category:Fanfics